1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security device for clothing while stored on a rack and is of the type that has a cable that passes through a portion of the garment and is releasably connected to a lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Theft of clothing is at an all time high in the United States. Storekeepers have to display clothing articles to that customers can examine them and ultimately try them on. The most common currently available devices rely upon a cable that is threaded through all the garments on a rack or floor stand and connected at each end. To get to garments in the middle of the rack, the cable must be disengaged from all the garments until the desired one is reached and then removed. The cable is then threaded through the remaining garments and secured. If the customer returns the garment the cable must be disengaged, the returned garment properly located on the rack, and the cable resecured. This is a an awkward and time consuming process and makes it even more difficult for salespersons, who must deal with multiple customers and garments at the same time.
Various anti-theft devices have been proposed such as is shown in the U.S. patents to L. S. Fleck et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,479, Fernbaugh U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,183, Pegg U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,415, Bennett et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,063, Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,885, Otema U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,584, pl and Jamison U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,572. None of the structures disclosed in the prior art is satisfactory as they are too expensive, too complicated or not adaptable to existing hangers, racks, or different types of clothing.
The security device of the invention can be used in one embodiment with existing hangers and racks, or in another embodiment can be attached to simply modified racks, and used with existing clothing hangers, permitting removal and replacement of articles of clothing at any location on a rack without disturbing the other articles of clothing on the same rack.